doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
CAVA with Jamelle Bouie, Carl Tart, and Libby Watson (LIVE)
"CAVA with Jamelle Bouie, Carl Tart, and Libby Watson (LIVE)" is Episode 220 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jamelle Bouie, Carl Tart, and Libby Watson. "CAVA with Jamelle Bouie, Carl Tart, and Libby Watson (LIVE)" was released on September 12, 2019. Synopsis For our second show on the 2019 Feast Coast Tour, we're joined by Jamelle Bouie (New York Times), Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Brooklyn Nine-Nine), and Libby Watson (The New Republic) to review Mediterranean fast-casual chain, CAVA. Plus, an all new live segment, Snackarchy in the UK. Recorded live at the DC Improv on Sept 4th, 2019. Nick's intro "But if you go to the prosperous land of Ambracia and happen to see the boar-fish, buy it! Even if it costs its weight in gold, don’t leave without it, lest the dread vengeance of the deathless ones breathe down on you; for this fish is the flower of nectar…" This passionate screed is a translation of an excerpt from the first ever cookbook, written about 350 B.C. by a Greek writer named Archestratus. Because he could read and write, one could infer that, as per the class system of the era, Archestratus was not himself a chef, rather he was more akin to the first food critic - the Jonathan Gold of Athens. A handful of Greek dishes from the days of Archestratus endure, such as stuffed grape leaves (or dolmades), but the cuisines has evolved over the millenia and when Greeks began emigrating en masse to America in the 1890s, Greek-American food became its own sub-genre. In the Northeastern U.S. cities where they settled, enterprising Greek immigrants opened and took over existing diners, serving American classics while adding traditional Greek favorites like gyros and souvlaki to the menus. Greek food would gradually become a part of the culinary identity of major cities like New York, Baltimore, and Washington D.C. In 2006, a trio of children of Greek immigrants - businessmen Ted Xenochristos and Ike Grigoropoulos along with chef Dmitri Moshovitis - took out a $30,000 loan to open a sit-down Mediterranean restaurant in Rockville, Maryland. The spot was a hit and grew to a trio of locations, leading to the launch of a more casual grill concept in 2011, which offered counter service and its inspired hook: assembly-line customizability. Allowing customers to create a healthy salad, grain bowl, or pita wrap of their choice, this "Greek Chipotle" became one of the great chain restaurant successes of the 2010s, growing to over 75 locations across the U.S. as of 2019. And while the eatery doesn't offer Ambracian boar-fish, one must think that a time-warped Archestratus would be inspired to write feverishly about the flavors of its accessible Greek fare. This week on Doughboys: CAVA. Fork rating Nick went back to CAVA for dinner after having gone for lunch with Mitch, Jamelle, and Carl. Snackarchy in the UK In this segment, they try some snacks from the UK, brought to them by Libby Watson. First, they try Marks & Spencer Percy Pigs (a soft gummy candy), which everyone really loved. After that, Libby presents them a Cadbury Dairy Milk with Crunchie Bits chocolate bar. She also brings an American version of the bar to compare, but they don't really get to it. Finally, Libby brings them Marmite! They spread it on Ritz Crackers and everyone was thoroughly disgusted by it, except Nick who was into it. See pictures below. Roast The Artist Formerly Known As Spoon Quotes Lettuce Rap (Carl Tart remix) The Feedbag Photos